Only If I Can Drive
by AmberEyes
Summary: For her 20th birthday, Logan takes Marie on a road trip, and the scenery around them isn't the only thing that changes...


**Only If I Can Drive.**

**Author:** AmberEyes

**E-Mail** I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Marvel Comics and Stan Lee, much to my disappointment. I'm just using them for my own deviant purposes.

**Rating**: R or M rating for sexuality.

**Pairings:** Rogue/ Wolverine

**Category:** Romance

**Archive:** WRFA, : X-men : The Movie

**Catagory :** Romance

**Summary:** Movie verse. For her 20th birthday Logan takes Marie on a promised road trip, and more then just the scenery changes around them as they journey. Each chapter is set in a different city as they travel.

**Author's Note: **Okay guys, bare with me. This is not my normal type fic, so stop right now if you're a die hard cannon strict Romy fan because this story is _not_ a Romy. This doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing for Rogue and Remy; I'm working on _Touch of Heaven, Tear's of Hell_ as we speak. I love Rogue and Remy, but I also like Logan and Marie together (mainly because Gambit's not in the movie verse yet, soon, soon, soon!) I'm just satisfying a craving because of all the info I've heard on X-3 in the last couple months, it's an itch that has to be scratched. This is also an early birthday gift for a friend of mine who like's Logan and Marie, so it's really just a detour from my normal fandom. I promise. I've also got some great ideas for a new addition to _Unexplainable _with Rogue and Remy's little boy Trey, so that'll be coming as soon as I can get it done and _Touch of Heaven_ is gonna get _real_ good in the next little while, I swear. Feed back, feedback, feedback, don't let fan fiction author's become an endangered species. Please no flames though or I'll send my muses to torture you painfully with carnival music.

Prologue

_New York City_

It had started out _innocent_.

Almost, a _joke_ even.

They were lying on the couch in the north wing media room, watching some travel show that Marie liked (And Logan _tolerated_, in polite words) on Miami. It was nothing new, (they had done it almost every Friday night since he'd come back three months before) when Marie had spoken wistfully.

"Ah wish _Ah_ could do that."

"What?" He said as he took a sip of his beer. "Get sunburned? Wear tacky beach clothing? He scoffed. "I'm sure Scott's got something in his closet like that we can set you up with."

"No." She said with a laugh throwing a pillow at him, which he caught easily and slid behind his head casually. "Go travlin."

She was lying stretched out across the couch with her head on a pillow in his lap while he half reclined, half sat with his arms over the back of the couch casually. Scott had peaked his head half and hour before and flashed Logan a look of disapproval, seeing their positions, before heading off to bed.

Like _that_ was going to do anything.

Logan had merely flipped him the bird behind Marie's had and went right on watching TV, even if he wasn't _that_ interested in what was playing. He wasn't going to let anyone push him around, especially not Scooter and if he was going to stay and teach, they'd better learn that real fast.

He'd been away for two years, up North cage fighting and trying to find his past and in that time, he'd barely found anything useable to help him. In the end, the thought of comfortable bed, friends, and the memory of a haunting pair of green eyes had drawn him back to Xavier's Institute.

And _she'd_ been waiting like he'd known she would be.

Things had changed though. The little girl he'd left behind was gone, her eyes were older, her face more mature and beautiful. Her body had filled out to curves and plains, he knew spoke volumes of the training she'd received as part of the team.

Somehow he'd though she'd stay the same forever.

He'd been in the garage the first time he'd seen her again, having just come home minutes before, when there had been the rumble of a bike coming up the lane behind him, _fast_. He'd been surprised to see the tricked out Harley pull up as he was talking to Scott about the repairs his ride would need to bring her up to grade again.

It had sped in fast and curved around in a low skid, then slowed to a stop gently. The rider, decked out head to tow in black leather had hopped off agility. He hadn't known it was her at first, she'd had a helmet on, and it wasn't until she'd removed it and flipped her hair back over her shoulder that he caught sight of the white skunk strip and he _knew_.

"She rides like Ah dream, Scott." She'd said, looking at the skid marks she'd left on the ground "Ya'll really kicked up the power with those upgrades."

And then she'd looked up seen _him_.

For a moment he'd stared at her, taking in the women she'd become… and then _she'd_ proceeded to hurl herself at him with an easy grin and a pair of waiting arms. " Your back." She'd cried happily.

" I said I would be _Darlin_." He said as his feelings surged and he tried to hide them.

" Ah know." She said as she tossed her helmet aside and then tossed the keys to Cyclops. ' It's a good ride." She told him. " Thanks for letting me borrow it."

" No problem." Scott had said then tossed Wolverine a glance. " I'll see you guy's later."

Logan had ignored him completely as he and Marie had proceeded inside together. He could see the life she'd built for herself, good friends, a place, a purpose.

Did he have a place in it?

He'd quickly learned he had, and that he'd found his place as well. Xavier was glad to have him back, as were his new team mates. He'd started teaching self defense and gym while Marie had prepared to graduate and go to college to become a teacher herself.

Life had started to go into a routine

… And then was when the feelings had started.

Logan wasn't one to admit his feelings, not at the best of times but this was ..different. he'd see her, or hear her laugh, and he'd feel like he hadn't in a long time. _Alive_, not a battered old man with far too many demons to count. He'd cursed himself up and down. she was a _kid_, he didn't have any right to feel for her like he was starting to but he couldn't stop himself… and he couldn't hate himself for it either.

It was too good to be true, that she'd feel the same for him, so he'd stayed quiet and spent as much time with her as he could. Training, sitting with her while she'd studied, and any other time he could find.

Hence, Friday night TV Nights .

It was secretly, his favorite night of the week.

"Ah was going to ya know." She went on, drawing back his attention.

"What?" he'd said

" Travel." She said with a sigh. " Ah had it all planned once, to travel across country." She smiled. " Ah had this huge map on my wall and Ah'd stare at it for hours, planning what where Ah'd go, and what Ah'd do."

"Oh yeah." He said, absently toying with a strand of her hair. "What happened?"

Marie held up a gloved hand and stared at it resentfully. "Take a wild guess." She said with a sigh. "Closest Ah got was when Ah ran away."

"And we all know how that ended up." He said gruffly.

" You bet." Marie said. "Sometime Ah was Ah could still just pick up and go." She smiled up at him. "What's it like to do that Logan, you've done it, you know."

" Wonderful." He admitted and that was putting it mildly. It was the best thing in his opinion, life couldn't get much better.

Unless he was with her.

" You're lucky." She said with another sigh. ' To be able to be that free."

_Free_?

_Lonely_ was more like it.

" I tell you what?' he said, tipping her chin towards him through the veil of her hair and staring down at her. " You get good grades this term, graduate and I'll take you on the road this summer." He cocked his head. " It'll be your 20th birthday gift."

Shit where had _that_ come from?

He hadn't really meant it, had he?

He could barely think straight when she was around him he wanted her so badly… and that was with twenty other people in the room. How was he going to act when they were alone together on the road?

He'd been about to laugh it off when he'd seen the look in her eyes, both statement, and surprise and then to his surprise… delight and happiness as well.

She _liked_ the idea of going on the road alone with him for the summer.

He decided right then and there to do it.

The thought of showing her how enjoyable life on the road could be thrilled him, and he knew suddenly he hadn't made a mistake in blurting out the idea in the first place. he didn't want to back out now, not only because it would disappoint her but because this was something they could do together and enjoy for both their benefits…

And _that_ was how they got started…

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
